


All I Need is Love

by skylar



Category: Avengers (Comic), Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Iron Man (Comic)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylar/pseuds/skylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny spent some time at the Avengers mansion and fell in love with Tony who was already smitten with Captain America.  Then there were angst and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need is Love

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend that comic Johnny Storm looks like Chris Evans :).

“Thank you,” Tony said as a coffee cup was placed within his arm’s reach without pausing from his scribbling on the schematic of his Iron Man suit.

“You should thank me with a kiss instead.”

Tony sketched a connecting line from the auxiliary power to the reactor in the middle, made a few more marks to remind him where he needed to fix next before pulling away from his work with visible pained effort. He really hated interruption.

When Tony turned around, he found John standing closer than he’d expected and John’s face had an eager and open expression, which only made Tony scowl in slight annoyance.

He hadn’t realized that accepting Reed and Sue’s request to house John temporarily was a mistake. For one thing, he couldn’t say 'no' to a friend, not with Reed and Sue so miserable from the escalated tension between Ben and John that was affecting the kids, and for another, he’d thought he was well-prepared to handle another young man after his experience with Peter’s incessant chatters. Certainly, he hadn’t expected the sexual remarks or the infinite patience John seemed to have to keep pestering him after the many times Tony subtly rejected his advances.

At the moment, Tony was doing a major overhaul of his armor and had little tolerance for puerile jokes.

“I thought you should have taken the hint by now. I’m not interested in you, kid,” Tony stated firmly, projecting just enough gravity in his voice without appearing unfriendly.

Undeterred, John trailed his gaze down Tony’s body before moving it up to eye level. “You look good.”

John ran a hand through his hair, the strands on his forehead showing an interesting shade. “I mean… why not? I’m single and you’re unattached at the moment.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Tony felt the beginning of a headache and the tensed knots on his shoulders. Tony told himself he must be sensitive to Sue’s brother and yet, when he spoke, his words were filled with more irritation than he’d intended. “What part of ‘I’m not interested in you’ don’t you understand? You’re outside of my standard.”

“Your standard!” John exclaimed, a visible trace of heat rising from his body. “You need to stop pinning after him because you know it’s not going to work.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tony snapped, unable to warp around the idea that John, of all people who barely moved in the Avengers mansion for a week, knew his secret.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about!”

“Your insistence in disturbing my work and baseless projection of my preference are both troublesome and—

“He’s too good for you.”

“—unwelcoming. I suggest you to leave because otherwise, I will have to—”

Tony clicked his mouth shut, surprised when he was pushed against the workbench, its edge digging into his lower back uncomfortably.

“Stop it and listen to me. Stop being delusional and give someone else a chance. He’ll never love you the way you love him.”

John sounded angry, the heat starting to emanate from him in waves. The fire sprinkle system would be kicking soon and the alarm within seconds, Tony thought and latched onto the image, refusing to listen to the hurtful words.

“God, I’m sorry. You probably think I’m not serious about you and maybe I wasn’t at first but I am now. You never told him 'no'. You did anything and everything he's ever asked of you, put yourself in harm, come running whenever he calls and set aside your work to do his bidding. I can’t stand it. I think I’m jealous.”

“You’re not making any sense.”

“You’re a great man, Tony but he’s Captain America. He’s too good for you, for all of us.”

“You think I don’t already know that?” Tony laughed without mirth. “That I don’t deserve him and I’m being delusional and chasing after a dream? No, I don’t need you to repeat it.”

“Yes, you do. You need someone to tell you to give up because you are incapable of letting go. You can toss me out of here but you haven’t done so. You think you don’t like me but you like my attention. I’m certainly not one of the eloquent people but I’m a realist. Life is too short to waste. We find happiness in what we can have, not after what we can’t.”

Tony looked away, unable to face the truth that hurt, his eyes blinking slowly, unseeing as his expressions closed off.

/You and your colossal flaws... You don’t deserve him, Tony. He’s the embodiment of perfection. He belongs to the people and not you. Never you./

When John kissed him, Tony didn’t register it at first, not until John’s tongue delved inside which caused him to gasp in shock but that only gave John more permission to explore deeper and seek out Tony's tongue.

Shuddering, Tony pushed at John’s chest and met a wall of pure muscles and heat which almost burnt at the contact. Seconds after, he was being tipped back and settled down carefully on the surface of his worktable, John’s hands distracting on and under his clothes. Tony was barely aware of the pitiful moans he was making and his lack of attempt to get away.

By the time they parted, Tony’s eyes had closed by their own volition and his lips were bitten and kiss-swollen.

“Hey.”

John bracketed Tony with his arms and smiled at him, unbridled desire blending with just a hint of playfulness on the curve of his mouth.

“I’m not going to do anything that you don’t want,” John started speaking, his voice low like a whisper, his breath puffing hot on Tony’s face. “I’m not him and I can’t be him for you but I like you and I want you to give me a chance to make this work. What say you?”

Licking his lips, Tony considered saying no because it wouldn’t be fair to John but before he made up his mind, John had bent down and Tony was being kissed senselessly again. Their hips pressed together and Tony trembled at the electrified contact and moaned into John’s mouth.

However, it ended as abruptly as it’d begun. Tony felt lost when John pulled away. It wasn’t until there was a cough that Tony realized they were not alone. By the door stood Steve who looked particularly uncomfortable.

“I… we…” Tony tried to say something but his words couldn’t come out and he was flushing so hard at being caught in such a compromised position.

“Sorry, we didn’t realize you were there,” John said apologetically, then turned back to Tony and winked. “Come by my room later.”

Long after John had left, none of them had said a single word.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Steve started eventually, looked at the ceiling as if it fascinated him and continued. “I didn’t know you were… like that.”

Tony discreetly smoothed down his rumbled clothes and buttoned up his shirt. “Yeah,” he said dejectedly.

“I’m not judging you, Tony.” Steve’s hardened gaze fixed on Tony as if he detected the despair in Tony’s voice. “It was a surprise to me is all because I thought I knew everything about you after the last ten years. Tony, I want you to know that you can be with anyone. The gender doesn’t matter to me. As your friend, I fully support your choice, whoever that is as long as you’re happy.”

“Uh… thanks.” Tony looked to the side, suddenly overwhelmed with disappointment and having to fight back the tears in his eyes. He’d hoped for an angry response from Steve because he would pretend that it was jealousy, not this understanding and support. But what else did he expect out of Captain America other than a perfect friend?

/Foolish. Foolish Tony. John was right on all accounts and you know it. You just never don't the courage to face it yourself because you’re so weak./

“I really mean what I said, Tony.” Steve clapped him on a shoulder and the simple touch made him shake so hard that he could barely contain it. John must have taken all that heat with him because Tony felt cold to the point of shivering. “Just try to lock the door when you’re… um… busy. I don’t think Spider-Man will take it as well as I do.”

“Ok.” Tony’s voice was thick as he said but he smiled weakly, hopefully it looked real enough. “Ok, Cap.”

“I was gonna ask if you wanted to have pizza tonight but I guess… I’ll ask Thor instead.”

Later on, after Steve had made his hasty retreat, Tony found himself looking at the door to John’s room. As if sensing his presence, John opened the door and pulled him inside with an arm around his waist. Tony probably intended to say, "Sorry, I can’t do this" or "Sorry, I don’t think I like you that way" but John’s mouth covered his before he could say a single word. John’s breath tasted like fire if that was how fire was supposed to taste like, both hot and consuming with so much want and need.

John pressed a kiss on each of his eyes and cheeks, making soothing noises and licking away his tears which had fallen uncontrollably. Tony shut his eyes tightly against the feeling of shame for showing his weakness, barely aware of his clothes being burnt away under John’s touches.

And then his back hit the mattress and John was everywhere, lavishing him with attention, worshiping his body with hands, fingers and mouth.

It felt like being loved.

Tony let John put bruises on his hips and thighs and swallow each of his moans and cries. Tony let John spread his legs apart and open him up with persistent fingers to make room for his cock.

When John pushed into him with a single thrust, there was more pain than pleasure. Tony felt burnt up from the inside, clawing at the sheets, wanting to get away from the deep raw ache and stretch in his ass and wanting it to hurt all the same. John’s hands were searing like hot irons on his shoulders, pinning him down and making him take it as John fucked him with all the force behind, giving him everything and some more.

It was too much, too fast, and too big.

“Tony. C’mon, Tony.” Distantly, Tony heard John’s begs and snapped out of the dark haze of his mind to catch John’s concerned eyes. The sudden emptiness in his ass when John pulled out was even worse.

“John,” Tony started begging in a broken voice. “Don’t. Please don’t go. Please. Please. Please. I want it. I want you to fuck me so bad. I want you inside me.” Tony knew he was babbling but he was beyond caring at this point.

“Hush, Tony. I’m not leaving you,” John said and seconds after, Tony felt the head of John’s cock nudging at his entrance. This time, John’s reentry felt a lot smoother and wetter and Tony squeezed around John desperately, encouraging him to go on. That seemed to be the right response because John grunted and pressed his face into the crook of Tony’s neck as the pounding at his ass repeated.

It got better, a lot better; it was all that Tony ever wanted at the time.

Tony found himself rocking back and forth on John’s cock like a dying man, hating himself for needing this and grateful at John for giving him this, the intense sensation of being so full of John almost burning away the emptiness and sealing the broken remained of his heart.

John’s pace was hard, almost punishing, his hips snapping back and forth, ripping away Tony’s ability to think. When John came, he cried out Tony’s name, the stream of liquid fire filling Tony up and pushing Tony over the edge. Tony convulsed and clenched tight around John, barely aware of the weight on top of him or the relentless thrusts that didn’t cease until they both were too sensitive to continue.

Tony wasn’t quite sure how many minutes or seconds he’d lost, only that the next thing he knew, John was cupping his face and brushing against his slacked mouth with the uttermost gentleness Tony’d ever received.

“Can you stay with me tonight?” imploded John with such sincerity and hope that Tony didn’t have it in him to deny the request. John’s smile was like sunshine when Tony said yes, his strong arms wrapping possessive around Tony torso and pulling Tony against the furnace of his body. Tony shifted around until he found a perfect spot on John’s wide shoulder to rest his head before he too fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr, there was this thing on someone's dash.
> 
> "A friend of mine says she can’t get behind tony/steve because “steve rogers is too good for tony stark”, and thus far I’ve failed to persuade her otherwise. how would you change the mind of someone who feels strongly this way?"
> 
> I took a line from it as an inspiration and started typing. This doesn't mean I'm against the pairing.


End file.
